


Pitched Normal

by Bamgtan_army



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Adopted Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homeless Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian Get a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Lan Zhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamgtan_army/pseuds/Bamgtan_army
Summary: Wei Ying was young when he was found by the Jiang sect, half starved on the streets of the Wen Clan. While many believed that the Jiang's had opened their arms to accept the boy, Wei Ying knew it to be untrue. The lack of acceptance was in the small things, beginning with the constant anger of the Madam, and ending with his refusal to wear the purple and blue which the Sect was well known for. After being drug to go to the Gusulan sect for teaching, Lan Zhan takes interest in him, and he realizes that while he may be able to pull of a masterful trick, there is always a trickery Master.
Relationships: Lan Zhan/Wei Ying
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Revel

Wei Ying stood quietly, gazing out at the lake. Shijie and the rest had been in this exact spot not twenty minutes ago when he had gone to find the stupid invitation that they had forgotten. And no, it was not his fault, despite the constant whining of Jiang Chen he was not the one who had been in charge of ensuring that they had the stupid thing. Not that the elder would listen in any format. Still, it hurt, the words of anger which had been hurled at him full force, and the soft disapproval radiating from Shijie. He should be used to these things, and such instances should not make his heart ache and clench and his fingers twitch with dark smoke curling around them, and yet that was exactly what it did.  
For though he may pretend, he knew that one thing was certain. He would never, ever, get used to the constant anger and such that others, specifically the Jiangs, shown down on him like an all fury light blast. He thought perhaps it would be best to leave, and had even made preparations more than once, but where would he go? Despite Jiang Cheng's cruel words, Shijie's soft anger, and Madam Yu's harsh punishments which left him bed ridden, he could do nothing as he had nothing else but faint memories which faded with time.

The night was calm, beautiful, if Wei Ying dared to say such a thing. The Gusulan Sect was high North in the mountains, everything was always calm, and radiated serenity. A feeling of sweet silence, and calm disposition, though these were the exact things which the Gusu Sect were well known for. That, and their zealously righteous disciples.

Wei Ying knew that he would need to go into the Cloud Recesses, to find his brother and sister, if only to ensure their safety. This also meant he would have to take down the warding which was on the gates.

He sighed, sitting near the lakeside, watching the moon dance on the surface, eyes blank as he, for the first time in a long time, was not forced to uphold a certain facade. He breathed in deeply, calmly feeling the icy chill in his bones. It stung his arms and numbed his neck, but he enjoyed it all the same.  
The silence.  
The stillness.  
The peace.

So he sat there, he did not know for how long he was still, merely that he was trembling when he finally was shoved out of his thoughts. He knew he would need to move, lest he become a frozen icicle by morn. It was not an appealing idea which had formed, and though Wei Ying had such deep temptations to stay right were he was and allow the elements to simply eat at him, where none could find him, he knew better than that.

So he stood, muscles protesting vigorously as he forced himself upwards, and he walked back to where the gated entryway stood. He hummed, smiling a little to himself as he felt the warded arch with his hand, chuckling just a little. For, complex as it may be, Wei Ying could easily take care of the ward.

So he did, and he walked through, make sure he put the ward back up after walking past the gate. He hummed silently, under his breath, and sighed heavily as he saw the rooftops. He would need fo climb over them to reach the inside.

He managed it, making it slightly harder as he did not simply use his martial magic. It was more fun to do it the hard way, then perhaps he would tire himself enough to actually rest.

What shocked him was the still stature which gazed at him, emotion clear from the face. Wei Ying froze, unable to hide himself in time as the Jade looked at him with a blank stare.

He recovered, as he did, though it had been the first time he has been caught so unaware without his mask, without his personality mask  
He recovered, as he did, though it had been the first time he has been caught so unaware without his mask, without his personality mask.

"Hello!" He said, forcing himself into the personality which had been molded for himself, straining to keep it and hold it. The other watched him, dark eyes curious, yet not. All of the emotions were in his eyes and they were simultaneously devoid of emotion. Wei Ying could not quite explain it, but it was as though he could see the depth of humanness, and yet saw nothing past the filmy gaze.

"You are past curfew." Was all the other said, when he finally spoke. Wei Ying admired the way the other's voice conveyed nothing. There was no inflection, there was no emotion which seeped through, not even the tiniest one. So...admirable.

"Ah, yes, I apologize. I am just here to see shijie and my brother are here, so I will just check." Wei Ying said, smiled forced on his face, looking for all the world as though he were nothing more than that, his mask now once more perfectly fitted over himself. A comfort, now.

"Alcohol is forbidden." Wei Ying looked down at the two bottles he held in his hands and he just gave a mused smile to the Jade.

"Ah, but I am not going to drink it." He said simply. The Jade seemed to make no movement.

"You have broken the rules within the Cloud Recesses." Wei Ying inhaled softly. For the first time in years he so desperately wanted to shake of his facade of joy and comfort...he could not, though.

"I am not sure what the rules here are, but rest assured I am just here to check on my siblings, and I will leave and come back once the curfew is over." He said diplomatically. The Jade was not to be moved.

Or he did move, but more in an effort to grab the alcohol which Wei Ying had procured. Wei Ying, shocked at such an effort, jerked backwards. He stared at the other in surprise.

"If you want some, we can just share." It was not ti be so, and the fight which ensued was...Wei Yingg could only describe it as utterly invigorating. So talented was the Jade before him. It was the first time he nearly lost, and he had a heavy suspicion that the elder was even holding back.

As it turns out, he was merely forced look at the wall of the regulations within the Cloud Recesses and Wei Ying nearly fainted at the sight.  
It stretched on and on, so many rules that he could barely get past the first column before ripping his eyes away to stare at the glowing figure before him in shock.

"Come," was all which the other spoke before grasping his wrist over the robes Wei Ying adorned and jerking him forwards, neither slowing his pace, nor speaking a word.


	2. Broken Masks

Wei Ying stumbled, trying to keep up with the beautiful Jade before him yet his legs were smaller, his body much weaker from the beatings which he had been given by the Madam before the trel to the Recesses even began, and his was also tired in addition to that. No matter how he tried, however, his wrist remained trapped within that of the Jade. He could not move it, he could not dislodge the elder's grip no matter how much he pulled, twisted, and jerked. Wei Ying shouted protests, which fell on utterly deaf ears as the elder continued to drag him.

He was thrown forwards suddenly, his wrist released from the frim grip of the Jade. He fell forwards, barely able to swallow down the groan which desperately attempted to force it's way from his lips as his body slammed to the floor. His eyes flashed with pain, and he barely concealed it, hoping only that he managed it before the others saw anything, and lifted himself up, smiling as though nothing were wrong.

And of course the Jade had to be a bloody Sect Heir. Why shouldn't he be? Wei Ying called him Jade mentally because the other fit the description. Utterly beautiful and ethereal, yet cold as stone. As though if one action or word wrongly done or said would cut you deep, sharp as uncut Jade. Though he figured he would add to it now. Strong as the bloody gem as well. Finding out his brother, Lan Xichen, who was standing before him, was the Sect Leader filled Wei Ying with an unknown panic as he hastily turned to greet the three before him properly. A Sect Leader, a Sect Heir, and a Sect Elder. Jiang Cheng would murder him if he found out he had angered any of them and the Madam...no, he could not think of that right now. Lan Xichen had stopped his panicked and hasty attempt at courtesy saying it was not needed. Wei Ying did not know how to respond to such words.

"My..."

"Your siblings, along with the rest of the Lotus Pier disciples, are resting." Wei Yong sharply inhaled, shock filling every fiber of his being. He stood, relief washing through him and filling his body like a flooded valley.

"Did he..." Wei Ying paused. Lan XiChen smiled, finding this rather...amusing

He did not even speak, merely nodded his head. Wei Ying inhaled sharply and turned rushing over to the Lan Heir, pausing abruptly as the Jade took a step back, hand tightening on his sword. Wei Ying felt his mask falter. For more than a few seconds, a he smiled, gazing at the floor.

"Thank you," his words softly spoken, but even if the other had not heard it was obvious in the genuine smile which was given.

♧♧♧  
Lan XiChen started when a boy was flung to the floor in front of him and his Uncle. Looking at him, Lan XiChen couldn't place him, the red and black clothing marked him a Wen Disciple, but none of the Wen Clan showed in the Recesses for training in generations.

What was more interesting was his brother, standing at the doorway, immovable as always.  
Or not.  
Lan XiChen knew his brother. He knew Lan Zhan better than he knew himself at times, and he could see the lingering gaze which the younger boy held on the mystery Disciple, waiting for him to stand before turning his gaze to the Sect Elder. XiChen noted the way the Disciple and his Uncle went back and forth ruthlessly, before he smiled faintly and cut in.  
Lines. The boy would write the Lan Sect Rules as punishment. Perhaps it was a bit lighter than XiChen would typically allow given the transgressions, but he had also seen his brother's gaze which had held on the boy a bit longer than he norm, making sure he was alright. He also noted that in order for the mystery boy to have been on the floor in such a manner, Lan Zhan would have had to grasp the boy, in any manner.

He had seen, worriedly, the flash of pain when the boy was on the floor, within his eyes. XiChen, despite his twitching desire, did not bring it up, and merely watched. When he had told the other that his family was already resting, XiChen noticed the relief and...something else...flything through the other's eyes. He also saw Lan Zhan's look at him, a look of warning and pleading at once. It seemed Lan Zhan did not wish for the boy to know who had allowed the disciples within the Cloud Recesses, not only without invitation, but after curfew as well.  
It did strike Lan XiChen as odd. Lan Zhan never allowed such things, but it was obvious that he had made uncommon exceptions for this boy. This boy specifically, because Lan Zhan never cared who knew what he did or did not do, yet he was suddenly worried of this one finding out. It was...precious. lan XiChen found it amusing.  
And so, upon answering the boy's question, he noticed it...  
It was slight. If he had not been able to read Lan Zhan and carefully paying attention to the one before him he would not have noticed it at all, and he doubted any could with how perfectly it fit.  
The mask had been broken. It was sudden, but slight, and the widened eyes, the fall of the smile to a smaller, but much more gentle and timid smile hinted it being more real, more genuine than the one he had been sporting until now. The boy had turned and walked up to Lan Zhan, but froze in place as the other took a step back. Seeing Lan Zhan flustered and nervous, it made XiChen humm in curiosity.  
"Thank you,"  
The words were spoken, but it was as though a whole new person were speaking them. It was not the loud, boisterous, and overwhelmingly bright Disciple which had first entered in. This...this was a different person. This person, which he and his Uncle only saw because of Lan Zhan, was a whole new person. The soft candance of his words, the gentle touch of the syllables, and the timid nature he showed-head bowed to the floor, glancing up at Lan Zhan through his lashes, soft smile, arms folded in front of him-all spoke to a person under the facade.

And Lan XiChen knew..  
It was a facade.  
Why? He did not know, but he knew just as Lan Zhan knew now, the boy was hiding himself. From what, and from whom? They wished to figure that out now.


	3. Wens

Wei Ying was shown swiftly to the dorms which Jiang Chen was residing. He thanked the Disciple who showed him brightly, mask once more perfectly fitted into place. Watching the Disciple leave, he hesitated outside of the door. With a swallow he pushed the door open. Thankfully, Jiang Chen was sleeping so he would not have to deal with him at the moment. Carefully, mindful of his injuries, he crawled into the bed and released a soft sigh of relief. 

That Jade was incredibly interesting. Wei Ying wanted to know more of him, and wanted to see the other more. He knew that it was impossible for them to be anything other than people who recognized each other, but he felt this strange pull towards the other. He just had to question whether or not he wanted to actually try to be closer to the other. He doubted that it would do any good.

Wei Ying woke up the next morning to the bells tolling throughout the Cloud Recesses. His body ached after resting for so long, and pain finally settling around the injuries he had obtained. Luckily his injuries were healing, Wei Ying knew that this place would do his body good and clearly it was already doing good for him. Though if Madam Yu had not been so...enthusiastic he would not be having this problem in the first place. Personally he thought it was stupid for her to be so brutal right before he was going to a sect known for their rigid rules and strict morality. Not that he had a chance to tell her that before he was one the floor in pain.

Jiang Chen was already gone, Wei Ying noticed as he looked around the room. That was perfectly fine by him, he did I not want to really have to converse with the other very much either. Especially not after what had happened during the last night. Perhaps it was childish to still be angry, but he was. How could they both assume him to be at fault when he had not even been in charge of the stupid message invitation anyways? It made Wei Ying want to claw at something. Still, he managed to reign himself in. 

Taking a few minutes to ready himself, and allow the mask to slip over himself once more, Wei Ying slowly stepped out of the room and wandered around the place. It was so...beautiful, so serene. It was an absolutely amazing place, and Wei Ying felt more at calm then he had ever felt before. For once, the dual energy within him was at a balance and was calmed. It felt nice, to be calm for once. 

He inhaled the crisp air, allowing the cold to settle over the thin layers he was wearing. He needed to head to the pavilion. Jiang Chen would murder him if he was not there for the stupid gift giving ceremony. 

Turning on his heel, he moved back towards the main path, preparing himself for whatever was to come, making sure that his mask was held tightly in place over himself. He could not allow it to slip. Not once. He had already made several mistakes when it came to being within the Cloud Recesses. He had to be more careful if he did not want anyone finding anything out. He would be more careful...He had to be. 

The Pavilion was quite busy. Though Wei Ying knew that was because everyone had showed up for the ceremony, even the Lan Disciples. It was quite the turnout, Wei Ying had to admit. Lan XiChen was standing at the front and...of course he was he was the Sect Leader. Wei Ying mindlessly wondered where Lan Zhan was then, as the Sect Heir...and chastised himself harshly. He could not be wondering where Lan Zhan was. The other probably wanted nothing to do with him anyways. 

He inhaled sharply as he felt an elbow in his hips. 

"Where were you?" Jiang Chen hissed at him. 

"I had to get the invitation did I not?" Wei Ying circumvented voice tight, despite his attempts to make it otherwise. He doubted that Jiang Chen realized that he was even in the dorm otherwise he would have woken him with the same spiel he always did before going to a ceremony of any kind whatsoever. Since he did not do that it was enough to realize that the other had not even realized that he was in the room. 

"Oh," Jiang Chen whispered, feeling just a little guilty. Wei Ying did not even bother to continue speak on that end. He glanced around him, and at himself. 

He stood out so obviously from the sea of purple and blue of the rest of the Jiang clan in his red and black. He had never been really allowed to wear the Jiang colors, not that he wanted to anyways. He did not feel part of their stupid little clan anyways, so why would he wish to wear their colors? The point was the only light blue or purple thing which he wore were his under robes. It just made him feel so...different. 

Though he supposed he was different. He could not change the fact that he was different, Wei Ying knew that as he thought it, staring at his hands. Never could he change just how different he truly was. Nobody could know that though, because if they did...Wei Ying would be nothing even more than he was currently.

It was during the procession of gift giving that it happened. The Wen Clan suddenly waltzed in with a ton of disciples, apparently only two were actually staying here to study, which made the procession more than necessary. 

Wei Ying knew better than to speak. He did not need to catch the attention of any of the Wen disciples. Yet when Wen Chao went to slash his sword at Jiang Chen he abruptly pulled his own and blocked the strike with deft accuracy. Dark eyes bore into blazing ones. Wen Chao and Wei Ying, for the first time in ages, made eye contact. Wei Ying breathed deeply, allowing the hate and anger to fill his eyes. He swiftly twirled his sword once and shoved Wen Chao backwards. His breathing was harsh, and eyes filled with anger. Wen Chao smiled unnervingly as he drew his gaze up and down Wei Ying, assessing him. 

"Ah, well this is quite interesting, is it not?" Wei Ying looked away from Wen Chao to gaze around, catching the eyes of the Jade boy that he had seen the night before. Wei Ying did not know what the other saw in his eyes, but he clearly saw something as the next moment the Jade was walked towards them, and took his place besides Wei Ying. 

"Please state your business." The Jade spoke as emotionlessly as possible, but managed to take Wen Chao's eyes off of Wei Ying and Wei Ying almost collapsed in relief. He could not do such things, however, as he was in a hall. 

"There are two disciples of the Wen clan which will be staying here for a bit. They want to experience the atmosphere, if you will." Wen Chao said with a smirk. Lan Zhan nodded once. 

"Leave them, and go. You are interrupting a ceremony." Lan Zhan said without infliction in his voice at all. Wen Chao faltered, a bit unnerved but the lack of emotions in the other's voice. Wei Ying suspected any were unnerved by such a thing. 

"Fine, I will. Only after I speak to him." Wen Chao said, finger pointed at Wei Ying. Lan Zhan's eyes flashed, and Lan XiChen was about to intervene when he saw Lan Zhan moved in front of Wei Ying slightly, and it froze him in his tracks. His brother was being...protective of the boy. How....utterly strange. It was a first to see his brother so emotional over a boy, or anyone really. Even if it did not seem as though he was, Lan XiChen knew how to read his brother. He knew what was going on. Even if others could not see it. 

"Lan Zhan," 

And there it was. Lan XiChen was not sure if anyone else saw it, but he did. The drop in the Mask. Moments before Wei Ying was confident, boisterous, eyes glaring in emotion, but within a blink of an eyes it changed once again. Not to even begin with the use of the given name rather than his brother's curtesy name.

This Wei Ying, the real Wei Ying, was quiet, his posture was more shy, his voice was careful and cautious, eyes shining with some mix of adoration and thanks. It was once more a total one hundred eighty. It was as though Wei Ying had become a whole new person. Once more, what was likely even more surprising, was the slight tilt of his little brothers head, showing that he was listening, and Wei Ying's ability to read it.

"It is okay, I will talk with him." Lan Zhan's eyes flashed and his body tensed slightly. Lan XiChen was surprised when Wei Ying seemed to be able to read Lan Zhan once again, and calmed him down slightly. "Don't worry. I can fight him off if need be. Wen Chao is no match for me. Even if he was, he would not dare fight me in the Cloud Recesses. He is hopelessly outnumbered. The only reason he struck at Jiang Chen was because he was being provocative." Wei Ying said softly, his voice smooth and careful. Lan Zhan took a deep breath, and nodded once. 

Lan XiChen watched the two interact. It was naught more than about thirty seconds, and yet it meant everything. This boy...whoever he was...worked wonders. He had managed to get Lan Zhan to show more emotion in thirty seconds than Lan XiChen had seen since their mother passed. Usually Lan Zhan showed his thoughts through his body language, but his emotions were cultivated carefully, and kept from his body. Only when you read his eyes can you tell. This boy was doing something else. 

Lan XiChen did not know what it was about this boy, but it was clear that he was important. He could not allow Lan Zhan and Wei Ying to be separated. He glanced at his Uncle, and knew that this was going to be difficult. His Uncle was not the one to tolerate a lot of things, and with Wei Ying's mask personality, he knew that it would be complicated. Lan XiChen would do whatever he needed, however, to make sure that Wei Ying stayed within the Cloud Recesses.


	4. Speaking to Wen Chao

Wei Ying put a calming hand on Lan Zhan's shoulder, trying to keep him from potentially murdering Wen Chao, though Wei Ying had to say that he was quite flattered that the other would put himself in front of him and Wen Chao to protect him. Though Wei Ying was certain that Lan Zhan would do such a thing for anyone, not just him. He was not that narcissistic to believe that Lan Zhan was helping him and protecting him by moving himself in front of Wei Ying because of him. 

He needed to talk to Wen Chao, sooner or later they would need to address the thick wave of tension which released the moment that Wen Chao had seen him. Wei Ying slowly stepped away from Lan Zhan, and motioned towards the outside of the Pavilion. Neither of them really wanted to have the conversation that they were about to have to be overheard by anyone else. Though the Gusulan disciples were highly respectful and would not use this conversation against either of them there were those within the crowd would be more than willing to do so. 

Wen Chao followed him diligently out of the pavilion, neither looking back at Lan Qiren for permission to do so, knowing the old man would either outright deny them, or want to know why it was that a conversation between a Jiang Head Disciple and a sect heir of the Wens were needed. 

"What do you want?" Wei Ying did not hesitate to ask once they were out of ear shot. Wen Chao glared at him, suitably annoyed.

"After all this time and this is how you treat me?"

"I would treat you much worse were we not in the Cloud Recesses, make note of that." Wei Ying hissed darkly. Wen Chao chuckled lowly eyes glinting at the boy before him. 

"Now, now, that is no way to talk." The other said smirking. Wei Ying clenched his jaw angrily. Wen Chao chuckled below his breath and reached out to touch the other's cheek. 

Wei Ying jerked his head away from Wen Chao's touch. Turning his head far enough to the side, Wen Chao's hand was unable to reach him, leaving the other to curl his hand into a fist angrily, and drop it to his side. The other was angry. How dare Wei Ying turn away. From him of all people. How dare he.

"Have you forgotten your manner?" Wen Chao glared, stepping once into Wei Ying's space. 

"No, I have just gained some self respect." Wei Ying said, voice dropping down a bit, standing at his fully height. 

"Have you forgotten who aided your miserable self when you were young? The debt that you owe me for sparing you?"

"I owe you? For sparing me? You did no such thing stop daydreaming and leave whatever pitiful disciples decided to come here and leave. I have more important things to do than to talk to you." Wen Chao glared darkly at him.

"Fine. I will go, for now." Wen Chao uttered the last two words lowly, leaning towards Wei Ying, who flinched backwards, bringing defiant eyes to glare at the other. 

Wei Ying watched as Wen Chao walked confidently back to the pavilion, ordering his men to follow him. Wei Ying could do nothing but breathe softly, striving to shove down the panic which he was felt slowly rising. The fear in his eyes, the horror of his quickened breathing. He tried his best to hide everything, and pull the facade over himself, but it was so much more complicated than it had been before.

He had to manage it, however, and when he did he took a deep breath and returned to the Pavilion. Lan Zhan turned to him, eyes hinting towards concern, but Wei Ying smiled softly, ensuring to let him know that he was perfectly okay and that there was nothing to worry over as the Wen Heir had done nothing...too untowards. What he had done, well, Wei Ying could handle it and there was no reason for anyone to know about that.

The procession continued, with the addition of two Wen Disciples. Wei Ying did not much care for the girl. His brother was drooling over her, however. Wei Ying could only roll his eyes. He did not know what the other saw in the girl. Sure, she was objectively beautiful, but next to someone like Lan Zhan? Nobody could be beautiful. 

The boy, clearly was very timid. Wei Ying found himself wanting to say hello, though he did not really think that would go over well. He looked down at the desk which was provided, and wondered how he could approach the wen clan boy. He did not care much for talking to the girl. It was unnecessary, he did not like the feel that she gave off. So he merely dismissed her. What was the point in dwelling on a girl that he would undoubtedly have to hear about from Jiang Cheng anyways?

Wei Ying hummed softly under his breath as he watched the rest of the sects present their presents to the sect elder, and was grateful when they were released. They had been sitting for a long while, and Wei Ying always had complications with being restless. He hated it, having to sit in the same place for an extended period of time just grated on his nerves and he hated it hundred times a hundred. 

Wei Ying scrambled quickly away from Jiang Cheng, as he knew that the other would try to catch him and he did not want to have to deal with the other at the moment. He did not think that he really could. Instead, he turned straight to Lan Zhan and rushed up to him. 

The Jade seemed surprised, from what little Wei Ying could read from him, but Wei Ying did not say anything, just continued to walk side by side with Lan Zhan. 

He craved the peace which Lan Zhan seemed to emit in waves. Something about Lan Zhan calmed the turmoil which had stirred beneath the surface since the Wens came into the Cloud Recesses. The same turmoil that he tried so desperately to control seemed to settle at his mere sight of Lan Zhan. 

Lan Zhan did not question him. Though the other had been surprised at Wei Ying coming up to walk with him, he did not question him. He did not know why the other wished to accompany him, not knowing where he was going, but he did. Lan Zhan paused for a second, looking at Wei Ying.

"Rounds." Lan Zhan said flatly. Wei Ying hummed in acknowledgment. 

"Do you mind if..." Wei Ying trailed off. For some reason he found himself nervous. He had never really been nervous with another man before, but then, Lan Zhan was more than just a mere man. He was the gods descended among men for how stunning the boy was. "If I come with?" Wei Ying wanted to stay with Lan Zhan, but he could not force is useless presence upon the other. He was not that cruel. 

Lan Zhan, seemed to not think the same thoughts which Wei Ying did. He gave a minute nod and continued walking. Wei Ying's eyes brightened and he followed...

Jiang Cheng simply watched his brother go, a certain spark of light in his eyes the minute Lan Zhan had nodded to whatever it was that he had said and rushed to move next to him once more. He had not seen such a look in Wei Ying...well ever really. How did he even know the Second Master Lan? As far as Jiang Cheng could tell they should not even be on speaking terms, yet he had been shown twice so far that they were. When could the other have had time to speak with the second master?


	5. Undue Explanations

Wei Ying walked with Lan Zhan. It was, peaceful. Wei Ying could feel his energy begin to settle, a sense of serenity cascading over his body in waves. Lan Zhan was like a living embodiment of tons of Yang energy just flowing all around him. Wei Ying could sense his presence within seconds because he was just filled with it. Wei Ying could not possibly be surprised if the Yang energy made up his very matter. 

He was just...perfect. He could not possibly compare. Most of his energy was the opposite of Lan Zhan, his body thrived of Yin energy, not Yang energy, and although he used both, and could use both, his energies fluctuated far too much. Yang energy focused more on mental stability and control, while his Yin energy was all emotions. It was hard to control at the best of times, though he liked to think that he managed fairly well, given his surroundings. 

There was just something different upon entering the GusuLan clan territory. Wei Ying found it harder to control himself, control his mask, control the air of indifference and joy that he liked to portray most times. He was not really sure why, and he could not really comprehend what was going on. He did know one thing, however. He had only been at the Cloud Recesses for less than 24 hours, and he had been within the GusuLan territory for exactly 24 hours come mid-day, and yet he was simultaneously the most balanced and unbalanced he had ever been within his life, barring his time with the Wen Sect. 

He just could not make sense of it. One would think that in a place which was filled entirely with Yang energy just floating and practically seen, he would be so much more stable, but that was not the case. he also could not make sense of why he was slipping in his facade so much more than he normally did. Already, he had slipped over three times. It had not even been a full day as of now. He knew that he could not blame it all on the Wen Clan, because he had slipped twice before they had even shown up!

He would have to think it over. He had lines to write after all, as a punishment. He would ave more than enough time to really think about what it was that was causing this strange order of events. 

"Hey, Lan Zhan?" Wei Ying asked, voice light and tentative. He was always nervous around Lan Zhan. Wei Ying could not really understand if it was just because of the fact that Lan Zhan was basically a god, or if it was just Wei Ying being weird. He had a feeling that it was the latter, considering the fact that Lan Zhan had nobody around him ever, but Wei Ying did not really feel that same fear when it came to the Second Jade of Lan. 

"Mhm?" Wei Ying swallowed, trying to figure out how to order his next words.

He knew that Lan Zhan did not really need to know, but he felt that it would only be right to explain, even if the other had not asked for it. After all, Lan Zhan had heeded to his nonverbal plea instantly, putting himself in dangers' way, even if it was incredibly unlikely Wen Chao would even dare to look wrong at Lan Zhan, given just how powerful the other was. Then again, perhaps Wen Chao just did not feel it, Wei ying had always been given the impression that Wen Chao was just not powerful enough to feel the energies around him. Then again, Wei Ying got that impression from a lot of people, but even those with extremely low powers could feel just how dangerous and powerful Lan Zhan was...Which now that Wei Ying thought of it, made sense why people tended to avoid the other. After all, being able to sense that someone was far more powerful and dangerous than ones self tends to cause the human instinct to...well to avoid. Wei Ying always had this weird disregard for how powerful a person was. He knew that Lan Zhan was insanely powerful, incredibly dangerous, and could likely easily snap his neck if he really wanted to, but Wei Ying also knew that he could avoid the other if he really needed to. He and Lan Zhan were rather equal. Not in terms of Yin energy, oh gods and goddesses no. Of course not. Lan Zhan was just as powerful in his Yin energy as Wei Ying was in his Yin energy though, and that was all that was needed. 

"Wen Chao..." Wei Ying paused, swallowing, forcing himself. "I am sorry about him." Lan Zhan paused, almost undetectable for how small the movement was, yet Wei Ying detected it all the same. 

"Why?" Lan Zhan asked simply. The 'why are you apologizing' was obvious. 

"Wen Chao and I used to know each other. Before the Jiangs took me in, I lived in the Wen Sect..." Lan Zhan felt a sudden revelation of 'that explains a lot of things'. "Wen Chao and I never particularly got along very well. Yet, we did not hate each other. Disliked, definitely, hated, not really. I was stronger then Wen Chao, and he did not really like that, but he knew that it was useful. Wen Chao used to get picked on a lot, by his older brothers, or even regular people on the street. Not that I blame those who did so, he was a right spoiled brat. Still is, but I used to help Wen Chao whenever I saw him. Even if he was a jerk, did not give others the right to bully him unless he started it first. So...I usually intervened. Because he did not really have a strong core, I mean he was only seven or so, how could he, and most of the time he was sneaking out of the palace in order to even go to the market in the first place though I never really asked why, he had nobody else to protect him." Wei Ying paused, giving himself time to collect his wayward emotions, subtly moving closer to Lan Zhan, inhaling his sandlewood scent, which calmed him almost instantly. The turbulent rise of dark matter calming within seconds. "He took me once, to his father. His father was not exactly a nice person. I hated him. Wen Chao and I...we were not good friends, he took me to his father for reasons unknown to me, and I was...perhaps not in the best place on the streets, but I was doing fine. I still do not really know why Wen Chao took me to his father, but I left as soon as possible, and soon after the Jiang clan took me in. I have a feeling that Wen Chao never really got over that." Lan Zhan hummed.

"Not at fault." Lan Zhan said simply. Wei Ying startled, not really expecting Lan Zhan to say anything after he had explained everything.

"What?"

"Wei Ying does not need to apologize for Wen Chao. Wen Chao's actions are Wen Chao's, not Wei Ying's." Lan Zhan said as though it were simply that easy to explain. Wei Ying almost wanted to laugh with the irony. All of the time that he had harbored anger towards himself, and yet Lan Zhan managed to lift it with a sentence. 

He was beginning to think Lan Zhan really was a god descended among the humans. How else could everything be explained.


	6. Painful

Wei Ying knew that going along with Lan Zhan to help him with his rounds, or rather annoy him during his rounds, would grate on Jiang Cheng's nerves. He knew that he was definitely bound for some sort of cruel awakening. He did not want it. Though, try as he may, he could not simply avoid the other the entire time, they did share a room after all, to even try would be folly. 

Furthermore, he could not justify continuing to force his presence upon Lan Zhan for too long. the other was kind enough to allow him to walk besides him during the elder's rounds around the Cloud Recesses, Wei Ying could not allow himself to impose on the beautiful Jade much longer. He did not want Lan Zhan to hate him, though he doubted that anyone could really care that much about him enough to hate him...Perhaps apathy. He wanted to become friends with Lan Zhan, as stupid as it may seem. Lan Zhan was perfect, and Wei Ying was...not. Still, Wei Ying at least put effort in to getting to know Lan Zhan, the one person who left him feeling light and somewhat stable.

As it would turn out, he was correct. On multiple factors. Jiang Cheng was not happy, in fact he was not just merely unhappy with him, he was furious. Wei Ying knew that it had been a possibility when he had decided to ditch Jiang Cheng after class, and yet he had still done so. He decided that it would be better to spend only a small amount of time with Lan Zhan even if it would ensure his brother's ire later. 

"Where were you? I saw you go off with Lan Wangji. Why would you do that? You don't need to anger the elder with your presence, you are already causing trouble and we just barely got here! I heard about your need to write lines! Your punishment!" 

It was the first thing that Jian Cheng asked him the first thing which the other stated and...well, Wei Ying was not going to lie, he had not really expected such a thing, even if he should have not allowed himself to expect anything less than exactly that. Wei Ying could not help but feel himself deflate a little bit at that. He had hoped that the other would congratulate him on meeting Lan Zhan, on making a...well Wei Ying was not really sure what Lan Zhan and him were, but that was not the point. Perhaps hoping that he would question him about Wen Chao, but that was nothing. Jiang Cheng did nothing of the sort, instead forcing Wei Ying to think about the few things that he had hoped that he would be able to allow to flee from his mind, if only for a little while.

He did not really want to have to thing about Lan Zhan having to put up with him. He did not want to think that Lan Zhan was only putting up with him because he was a guest disciple, he did not want to think that, he did not want to have those doubts, but now that Jiang Cheng had said them, he could not help but wonder if that was what was really going through the young lan's mind when Wei Ying had asked if it would be okay if he walked with him. If Wei Ying accompanied the other. Had he really truly just been tolerating Wei Ying? 

Even if Wei Ying would like to think that it was not the case, he could not really help but question it...just a little bit. The thought now having been placed in his mind, his entire countenance fell. Jiang Cheng did not really seem to notice, only continuing in on his rant. Wei Ying just obediently listened to the things which the other seemed to have to say, before giving a very strained smile, and nodding, turning on his heel and walking as fast as he could in the opposite direction. 

Finally out of site, near what would seem to be a small river, Wei Ying was left alone...with his thoughts. It was a bad thing on a normal basis, but having to hear Jiang Cheng berate him and continue to throw angry words at him really made him feel useless. What could he do? After all, Jiang Cheng was right, he had caused trouble the first day within the Cloud Recesses, even if that had not really been his intention. Why would Lan Zhan want to be friends with someone who had broken the rules of his sect literally within seconds of entering it...breaking the rules having entered it in the first place？That was when he realized just how stupid it was for him to think that he and Lan Zhan would be able to become friends. 

Though Wei Ying may want to get to know the Jade which had stolen his breath away, he realized that it was useless. He had not only broken several of the older male's rules of his sect, but he had not even apologized properly for it. Tear filled his eyes, as he stared into the river. These realizations seemed to wash over him, and now...now he was just utterly miserable, and glad that there was nobody to see him like this. 

It was unsightly. He was the Head Disciple of the Jiang Sect, he should not be crying over something so stupid. He should be shoving it down, but for some reason, the realization of how much Lan Zhan truly must despise him seemed to strike him much more deeply than anything that he had previously felt. It was as though someone had dug their hand in his chest and ripped his heart from his rib cage. 

It took a while for Wei Ying to manage to calm himself, to become more stable, and even still he could feel that horrible feeling in his chest. A feeling which he whipped away instantly with the Nie Sect Leader's brother having entered the picture.

Wei Ying did not think that Nie Hauisang had noticed him, at least not yet. It gave him time to wipe his face of his tears, and push the feelings of sadness and longing deep, deep down, forcing a smile as he went to introduce himself.


	7. Friends

Wei Ying liked Nie Huaisang. The other's brother was rather frightening, and Wei Ying had only seen him once. Nie MingJue. He had never really met Nie Huaisang before, though he had heard of the boy. He was rather glad that he was nothing like his older brother. Huaisang was quite sweet. The boy liked the arts, painting and fans and such. He thought it was rather admirable. Nie Mingjue was very intense, whereas his brother was much softer and kinder, and Wei ying could not help but feel much more comfortable when he was with Huaisang than he was when he was with Mingjue. Nobody could top the serene peace that he felt with Lan ZHana, of course, but he did feel comfortable with the Nie sect heir. 

"I don't think Lan Qiren likes you much," Nie Huaisang stated simply. Wei Ying smiled softly, eyes downcast. He could not even really refute the other. It had been quite clear. They had not even had a class session yet, which left Wei Ying rather nervous for the first class session, he just knew that it would not end well. 

"Me neither," Wei Ying said softly, somewhat nervous, his fingers clutching the sleeves of his robes nervously. "I do not know why, we have not really spoken much. I did sort of get into trouble the first night here though." Nie Huaisang's eyes lit up, gleaming slightly as he looked at Wei Ying.

"Did you?" He asked, a small smile on his lips. "What for?" He asked, clearly fishing for gossip. Wei Ying could not help but smile a little bit at that. it was quite endearing, or so he thought personally. Wei Ying sat himself closer to Nie Huaisang on the edge of the river where they were currently speaking. 

He was about to speak up, but...got slightly distracted at the last moment. He heard something, not too far from where he was currently. His head jerked upwards, and over, towards the sound. His eyes blinked softly. Nie Huaisang looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" He asked softly. Wei ying turned to look at the other, eyes bright. 

"Come on, follow me," He said pulling Huaisang up by the arm and running with him towards where he had heard the sound. 

The sound of an arrow being released into the wind. He was curious as to who it was. Huaisang was rather shocked that he was being dragged so suddenly by Wei Ying...he did not even know where they were going, though that did not really seem to bother Wei Ying. he wondered...had he been to the Cloud Recesses before? Huaisang had been here for a year already, while the Jiang disciple had only been here for a day at most and yet he seemed to know more about where he was going than Huaisang did. Which, if he was going to say, was just slightly more unfair. 

"Hey!" Wei Ying Called out...and Huaisang saw finally what it would seem that the other had heard. It was one of the Wen disciples which had been left at the Cloud Recesses. It was the boy disciple. The other dropped his bow in fear and shock as Wei Ying called out. 

"Hi!" Wei Ying said, stopping in front of him excitedly. The other's eyes were wide, and shocked, and seemingly confused, with a small heard tilt. Nie Huaisang was distinctly reminded of one of those baby panda bears. It was the big eyes and expressive quality of them he decided, that reminded him so strongly of the creatures. "My name is Wei Ying, Curtesy name WuXian. What is yours?" 

"W-Wen N-Ning. Cu-curtesy Qionglin." Wei Ying seemed to brighten at the response. 

"You were pretty good," he said, hand waving towards where the other had dropped his bow. Nie Huaisang watched the two interact curiously. What exactly was the boy trying to do?

"O-Oh...I-I am n-not. N-not really." Wei Ying shook his head, eyes suddenly becoming serious. It startled Huaisang for a moment.

"No need to speak such things. I am really good at the bow and arrow. You did really well." 

"Bu-But it m-missed." Wen Ning said softly. Wei Ying seemed to find something funny, laughing at that a little bit.

"True, but even experts make mistakes." He said simply. "It is the stance that is important. I doubt that you had anyone teach you. You did well. You just need to adjust your stances a little bit." Wen Ning's eyes widened. 

"R-Really?" He asked, his voice dubious. Wei Ying nodded.

"Here, I will show you." Wei Ying said softly. Wen Ning quickly picked up his bow and arrow, and Wei ying stepped up behind the boy, he whispered an encouraging come on, and began to adjust his posture with his own hands, carefully, and touch light and gentle so as not to startle the boy. 

Nie Huaisang watched everything with wide and shock filled eyes. He had not thought that the infamous flirt of the Jiang Sect would be a cutsleeve. Yet, there was something different with how Wei Ying handled Wen Ning than many would say was common among the flirtations which Wei Ying typically used.

His voice was gentle, and soft, not its usual loud and sarcastic and lilting teasing as it tended to be towards the female cultivators he flirted with. His touches were light and just on the edge of lingering, they were gentle. It was a totally different Wei Ying flirt than the stories told. 

That was when Nie Huaisang realized, even if Wei Ying had not realized it himself yet, that the boy was a cutsleeve. Sure, he may flirt with women freely, but that was the sort of teasing flirting. Looking back on the stories, it became clear that the boy probably did it as a teasing manner like he would to his friends, he did not mean it. But this...This was almost...too intimate for Nie Huaisang to watch.

With Wei Ying's help, the other's arrow flew. And it it's mark in the mountain across the river. The boy seemed so thrilled and excited. He rashly turned and gave the other a hug. Nie Huaisang saw the moment that Wei Ying forte in rapt tension and shock. He gave a small disbelieving smile as he gently wrapped his arms around the other, almost moved to tears over such a small thing.

It did not last long, however, as the boy's sister came into view, and Wen Ning, upon seeing her, rashly tore himself from Wei Ying, both flushed a light shade of pink, and laughing nervously.

Nie Huaisang was rather confused.


	8. Jealousy

It did not take long for Lan Zhan to come looking for Wei Ying. After all, according to Wei Ying himself he had managed to somehow get himself into trouble already, and everyone knew that punishments were often doled out by Lan Wangji. He was in charge of discipline, hence why most people tended to avoid getting into trouble. The younger of the Twin Jades was cold and slightly terrifying to anyone who had eyes and a sense of self-preservation. He was notoriously serious in his punishments and ensured that they were done to the fullest extent that they had been uttered. It was admirable, but annoying to those who ended up in trouble. Upon knowing Wei Ying had gotten himself into trouble, and had also ended up thrown out of class, it was no surprise that the young Jade had decided to come and look for him, undoubtedly to bring him to the pavilion to fulfill his punishment of lines, and Nie Huaisang watched as something changed and flipped within Wei Ying.

If he had previously thought that something was different with Wen Ning, he was shocked to the core when he saw the other with Lan Zhan. The boy changed completely. Before, when he was with Wen Ning he was soft and gentle, but with Lan Zhan it was...different. Nie Huaisang watched as the other's entire countenance seemed to lift somehow. The boy seemed so much more bright. There was this sparkle in his eyes, he bounced a little bit having seen the other. Lan Zhan, however, just stared at him impassively. Nie Huaisang was not entirely certain what to do now, but he did not really get much of a choice in the matter either as within seconds he felt his wrist snatched up by Wei Ying's hand, and he and Wen Ning were being dragged towards Lan Zhan. 

"That is Lan Zhan, but you cannot call him that." Wei Ying said, the last part of the sentence slightly muttered under his breath but still heard clearly, "He prefers Lan Wangji. I call him Lan Zhan anyways. He is really nice. Really. Promise. He is kind of scary, but that is only because you do not know him." Nie Huaisang would beg to differ on that end. He had been studying in the Cloud Recesses for a while, and Lan Wangji was solely the most terrifying person he had ever met besides his Da-ge. 

"LAN ZHAN!" Nie Huaisang almost chocked when he heard Wei Ying shout at the top of his lungs whilst dragged him and Wen Ning with him. Lan Zhan turned to watch him, giving away nothing, but apparently not to Wei Ying as he stopped them before the white clad boy. "Now, now, no need for that. I brought you people to meet!" Wei Ying said, bouncing on the balls of his feet lightly, clearly very excited. 

Nie Huaisang waited for Lan Zhan to snatch Wei Ying away for his punishment, but unfortunately for him it would seem as though Lan Zhan was indulging Wei Ying for the moment. 

"This is Nie Huaisang." He said, grabbing Huaisang with little regard and shoving him forwards slightly. Lan Zhan gazed over him impassively. Huaisang snatched his fan and covered his face, nervousness clear in his eyes. "You may have heard of him. Apparently he has been studying in the Cloud Recesses for a while." The next person was Wen Ning, who was clearly more terrified than Huaisang at seeing Lan Zhan. He was trembling in from where he stood.

"And this is Wen Ning!" Wei Ying said in a slightly softer voice. Wei Ying glanced at Lan Zhan with a mischievous glint to his eyes. "I think he is a bit nervous." Lan Zhan just stared at Wen Ning. Nie Huaisang watched as Wei Ying bit down a smile as he watched the other. 

"Hello," Lan Zhan said in a monotone voice. That most certainly did not help Wen Ning from being scared, if anything It made it worse. 

"Lan Zhan," Wei Ying whined. "You are scaring him." Lan Zhan turned his gaze to Wei Ying once more. "Wen Ning is just a timid creature." Wei Ying stated simply, snatching the aforementioned boy around the shoulders. Lan Zhan glared at the two. Wei Ying laughed nervously, and slowly removed his arm from the Wen boy's shoulders. "Anyways, I was hoping you could get to know each other a little bit. Lan Zhan," Wei Ying said pulling the puppy dog eyes. "Wen Ning has been really nervous and I am worried that he may end up getting bullied by some of the other disciples because he is from the Wen Clan."

"Bullying is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses," Lan Zhan uttered instantly. Wei Ying nodded seriously, his entire countenance changing in a second, though the soft look in his eyes was still gleaming. 

"I know," He said quietly. "But, Lan Zhan, not everyone here is from the Cloud Recesses, and I am worried." Wei Ying said, and Nie Huaisang could see that the other was genuinely worried about the other boy. 

"No, no, no, Master Wei it is fine I am sure..." 

"Will get Brother to help." Lan Zhan said simply, paying no heed to Wen Ning's rambling and instead keeping his eyes on Wei Ying. Nie Huaisang stared at the other with wide eyes. What...In...The...World???

"Really!" Wei Ying asked, eyes sparkling again. 

"Mhm." Wei Ying laughed and thanked the other profusely snatching him forwards and giving him a hug.

Wen Ning and Huaisang watched petrified as Wei Ying not only invaded the Lan Heir's space, but actively touched him. Granted, it was only a hug, but that in itself typically left another person on the floor in seconds. Lan Zhan, contrary to what he should have done, what was expected by the two petrified disciples, simply dealt with it. Hands stiffening at his sides, but he did not throw Wei Ying off. 

"Thank you," Wei Ying whispered softly. 

"Mhm," Lan Zhan just hummed before extracting himself from the other. He stood primly. He swiveled his gaze to Nie Huaisang, who swallowed nervously. 

"Escort Wen Ning to his dorms, stay with him until I send for Brother." Lan Zhan ordered. Nie Huaisang just nodded hastily, hands up, smiling nervously. 

"Wei Ying," He said simply. Wei Ying bounded after Lan Zhan without hesitation, waving back to his new friends, a more serene look on his face than before.


	9. Spying

Nie Huaisang was not above sneaking around the cloud recesses. He had done it more than once, and the moment that he had brought Wen Ning to his dorms and was released by a politely neutral smiling Lan XiChen he had run off as fast as he possibly could to the Cloud Recesses' library. It was where Lan Wangji often did his punishments. Lan Wangji was notorious for making most punishments extremely unsettling and unnerving. Most people had a hard time standing his presence for more than a few minutes, as he just seemed to...have this aura about himself, one which made many feel as though they were feeble mouse in comparison. Wei WuXian however, from what little which Nie Huaisang had seen of the Head Disciple of the Jiang Clan, seemed to be the exact opposite. It was a surprising revelation. The other was not anything which Nie Huaisang had expected. 

The fact remained, everyone avoided Lan Wangji, well, almost everyone. Even if they did not necessarily avoid him they tried to stay away from him as much as possible. Everyone, except perhaps those members of the Lan Clan, but even the disciples of the GusuLan sect tended to steer clear of the Second Young Master Lan. He was someone which was highly intimidating, just his gaze alone seemed as though he could see through everything and slowly deconstruct you, and it was utterly terrifying to most people. He just seemed to breathe justice and righteousness without even trying, and many people found it frightening to even be near him, let alone be stuck alone with him in a small sections of the library forced to do lines as punishment. Wei Ying had willingly done so, however. 

Though Nie Huaisang had to admit to himself, during the time which Wei WuXian had been here he had certainly somehow managed to bring something out in Lan Wangji as well. After all, Lan Wangji allowed Wei WuXian to hug him, and call him by his given name by all things. Nobody ever dared to call Lan Wangji by his given name, ever, rarely did they even dare even think of using it for fear that their thoughts would be brought into the light. Nobody even dared to ask if it was alright if they did so, too terrified of him to get too close. Let alone actively drag the Lan boy into a hug. Nie Huaisang thought for sure that would be the end of Wei WuXian. Instead, Lan Wangji had simply endured it and indulged the young master before dragging him back for his punishment of writing lines. 

It was fascinating. Nie Huaisang thought it was astounding to really think that the boy managed to bring something less, ice cold perhaps was the beset description, in Lan Wangji. Nie Huaisang had been studying in the Cloud Recesses for quite some time and he had never seen Lan Wangji even talk to anyone else willingly other than Lan XiChen or Lan Qiren. None had ever dared to utter his given name, and most did not even dare speak his courtesy name always painfully formal whenever they spoke to or about him. Perhaps they just did not have the heart or the strength to be capable of handling the young Lan's presence, it was so...intense. Everything about Lan Wangji was intense. His gaze, his posture, his eyes, his feel, everything just screamed run. Nobody had the strength of will to be able to stand with him. Wei WuXian seemed completely oblivious to it all, however. Or perhaps it was not that Wei WuXian that was oblivious to the feel which the Lan boy gave off, perhaps it was that it simply did not bother him. Something was that quite astounding.

There was just something about Wei WuXian as well. Something more than the rumors. As though Nie Huaisang needed any other proof that Wei WuXian from the rumors was vastly different from the Wei WuXian in real life given the fact that Nie Huaisang was at least 90% sure that he was a cutsleeve. Not that it was a bad thing, of course, and Nie Huaisang would never judge Wei WuXian for it. Perhaps the other had not even willingly admitted it to himself. Yet, it was so obvious. The actions that he used with Wen Ning, the light teasing, the gentle touches and lingering fingers. Furthermore, with Lan Wangji his entire spirit seemed to lift effortlessly and he seemed so hopelessly excited to even see him. He had dragged both him and Wen Ning over to him without a seconds thought, he had given the other boy a hug. Something which Nie Huaisang had not seen him do with anyone else, and he would bet that it was not a common thing, giving hugs to others, at least not from Wei WuXian, despite what the rumors would say. There was something so...sweet and gentle with the minimal interactions which Nie Huaisang had seen between Wei WuXian and Lan Wangji. 

Which only meant, of course, that he would need to figure out if Wei WuXian truly did feel something for the Second Young Master Lan. It was clear that the Second Young Master Lan did not like the fact that Wei WuXian had wrapped his arms around Wen Ning, if the fiery eyed glare that he had sent to where the hands had connected to Wen Ning's shoulders had been any indication (it was of course). Nie Huaisang also had a very bad habit of being incredibly curious and helpless to his curiosity. He could not deny that it was a fascinating thing. He hand never expected Wei WuXian to enjoy the intimate company of men more so than women. Perhaps it was just because he, like many, did not know much about Wei WuXian. There always seemed to be something...something just underneath the surface that the other was always hiding. Something...lingering, Nie Huaisang supposed one could call it. It was incredibly difficult to get a good read on the other. It was as though there were two Wei WuXian's which were shoved together. 

Nie Huaisang of course could not just let this go. He needed to spy on the Second Young Master Lan and Young Master Wei. It was necessary. He could use material like this, and it would be most fascinating to see how two very different people handled each other's presence. Though, Nie Huaisang figured that it would not be as difficult as he was leading himself to believe. He was curious though, and he wanted to find out.

So Spying really was his only option.


	10. Jiang Cheng

Jiang Cheng knew that his brother could be...restless sometimes, or most times as he had endless energy and he knew it was almost impossible for him to stay still for any decent length of time, and he also knew that Wei Ying was going to do something that would inevitably get him into trouble, despite the multitude of times that he and their older sister had warned him to be on his best behavior. It was something that the other did not seem to be able to help, and Jiang Cheng understood that a lot of the times that he got into major trouble was because of the fact that he was just restless. Still, he had been quite surprised by his brother that day. It was not even necessarily that he had managed to get to class relatively on time, something that was undoubtedly a new fate because he always ended up showing up at least a few minutes late. Though, Jiang Cheng did notice that he had not shown up at breakfast, so he was a little worried but he had pushed that feeling away, knowing that Wei Ying would likely have eaten something in the town before returning. That was not necessarily what had shocked him, although that was part of it. It was also the fact that he had willingly placed himself in between Jiang Cheng and Wen Chao, even blocked Wen Chao's sword from hurting him. It was the reaction that he had. Jiang Cheng could practically feel the anger which was wafting off his brother. It was so...dark and angry that it was somewhat frightening.

It made Jiang Cheng feel a certain way, and he was not entirely certain he liked the feeling. He had never felt scared of his brother before, and yet with that display of power and unrelenting anger, Jiang Cheng realized quite a bit of things. There was something about it that made Wen Chao feel sort of...unnerved, or that was what Jiang Cheng had seen. His brother had not really cared what had happened when he had placed himself in between the two of them. At least that was the feeling that Jiang Cheng got from Wei Ying when he had done such a reckless thing. Not that Jiang Cheng was not grateful, if a bid burned at his pride. He knew he would not have been able to react as quickly as Wei Ying had. Then there was all this business of wanting to speak to Wei Ying, but whatever for? As far as Jiang Cheng knew, the two had never met one another before, and so why would Wen Chao desire to speak with him, and what was it for? Though, Wei Ying had not denied the other, though he had noticed that Lan Wangji readying himself to do just that. Wen Chao was interrupting their procession of gifts and such, after all. Not only that but he had come unannounced, something that was bound to be frustrating to the members of the Lan Clan. Wei Ying had indeed, however, gone to speak with him outside of the Pavilion. Jiang Cheng longed to go after them and listen to what it was that they were speaking, but he had held himself back. They had gone out of the pavilion and it would not be proper to follow them out. He was a sect heir. 

Which lead him to another rather frustrating revelation. He knew very little about Wei Ying's life before he came to Lotus Pier. Wei Ying had been around seven when he had been brought back by his father to the Lotus Pier, and he had been clearly traumatized by animals. Jiang Cheng had to get rid of his precious dogs. Something that, for a while had angered him until he realized just how terrified of them Wei Ying was. He had thought that the other would somehow get over it, but it would seem as though the petrified fear held, and if anything it got worse the longer time went on. Jiang Cheng still did not know why exactly it was that Wei Ying was terrified of animals, and he did not really have the courage to ask such a thing. This led him to the understanding that he really did not know anything of Wei Ying's time when his father had found him in the Wen Sect streets. He did not know...anything about Wei Ying before he had come to the Lotus Pier except that he was on the streets for a time, and he was terrified of dogs. It rather paled in comparison after all, those were the first seven years of Wei Ying's life that Jiang Cheng had no knowledge of.

He supposed then it was not exactly unbidden that Wen Chao had run into Wei Ying at some point then considering it had been the Wen Sect that Wei Ying had been found, if it was the more poor parts of the towns which Wei Ying was found in (or at least that was the conclusion which Jiang Cheng had come to given the stories his father had given), what he did not quite understand was the fact that Wei Ying had caught and held Wen Chao's object of interest since then. For years it would seem if Wen Chao still knew him well enough to demand a conversation with the other. By the looks of it, it would seem that Wei Ying must have done something that would stick with Wen Chao, but Jiang Cheng did not really know what it was. He did not even know how long Wei Ying had been stuck within the Wen Sect, on the streets, and he had never asked. Furthermore, it was clear that Wei Ying was not looking forwards to this conversation, yet agreed to it all the same.

He had never particularly bothered to ask Wei Ying about his time before. After all, Wei Ying was in the Lotus Pier now, so it did not really matter right? He was beginning to realize just how stupidly naive that train of thought was. Wei Ying's fear of dogs still filled him even now, as a teenager, as a cultivator, and he was so much older now. Whatever trauma which Wei Ying had suffered at the Wen Sect, or even before, who really knew, it clearly was much more important then what he had previous believed. Especially if it led to the fact that Wen Chao knew Wei Ying, who was but a common orphan, a street rat, when he was within the Wen Sect. There had to be something, and Jiang Cheng was somewhat frightened to think of what it may be.


	11. Stillness

Wei Ying was not a fan of sitting quietly. Most of the time it was so incredibly difficult he found himself fiddling with something or his attention drifting off. He had never particularly been a fan of...sitting in general, or staying still, or staying silent, at least not with the Jiangs, such things would cause suspicion and so Wei Ying was not able to do that. It was not just that, however. He was far too restless for that, what with his energies constantly warring against each other leaving him always up and on the run and on the go, leaving him unable to really handle being in one place for too long. With Lan Zhan next to him, it was far easier to handle, of course. Lan Zhan was a living embodiment of pure energy, and the other did help him feel more settled and stable though he doubted that Lan Zhan was aware of that, and Wei Ying was not necessarily sure that he wanted the other to be aware of that. It was a weakness, Wei Ying knew, and one which would easily be turned against him if Madam Yu found out about it. He could not risk anyone figuring it out otherwise who knew what could happen, what would happen. He did not want to think about it. Though, he had figured something out despite all of that. It was rather hard to leave Lan Zhan from the sheer relief which he always felt in the other's presence. He enjoyed it, the calming and soothing presence of the other teenager. Of course, he would never admit to such a thing. That would be scandalous at best, and he did not need any rumors floating around which would make Madam Yu whip him severely. 

It was because of this, though as many may be capable of guessing, his punishment was somewhat akin to a slow, drawn out, torture. Not just because he hated having to transcribe things, but also because eventually he had unintentionally memorized three thousand rules. All alone, by himself, without having realized it until he noticed that he had managed to transcribe all the rules without even having to glance at the notice for reference once. He was not sure if that made him happy or not, and he did find that there were so many rules that were utterly ridiculous. He did not understand the need for them. 

He would just ask Lan Zhan, of course the other would be more than knowledgeable on the rules of his sect. Especially since the teen embodied all of them perfectly. It was rather surprising, and even more surprising was the fact that Wei Ying found himself unconsciously following most of them when he was with Lan Zhan. He was not entirely certain if he liked that revelation, but the point was that he was certain if he was to just ask, the other would be more then willing to answer. Likely he would find great joy in doing so. Yet, Wei Ying also could not help but not was to seem...idiotic, in front of the other. He did not want to ask undue questions, and the amount of questions which Wei Ying had would likely be deemed annoying. Wei Ying liked being within the Second Master LAN's presence, he definitely did not want to jeopardize that by being his standard annoying self. 

He did not think that he would be able to stand it if Lan Zhan hated him. Well, more so than he likely already did, after all Wei Ying was found by him breaking the rules to his sect. If anything, Wei Ying hoped that they could at least become civil, he did not want to loose Lan Zhan's presence just because he was impulsive or annoying. Wei Ying found that he rather liked not having to pretend around the Second Master Lan. Many preferred him to be that bright happy person, and Wei Ying was happy, a lot of the time, sometimes, but he always found that it was so hard to continue wearing a mask of joy at all points in time. He wanted to be able to just be himself, but if he were others would begin to wonder, and Madam Yu would hate him forever. Not that she did not already despise his very existence, but he could not bring any unwanted attention to the Jiang clan. Negative, unwanted attention of course, any positive attention they reveled in. 

When he was with Lan Zhan though, he was able to be quiet, and calm, and with Lan Zhan's calming serenity Wei Ying found it so relaxing. It was quite a contrast to what he was used to. His inner energy settling comfortably, humming gently against his skin, rather then lashing out every few moments along with his turbulent emotions of fear anger and hatred. Emotions which so often accompanied him everywhere. It was hard to control himself most of the time but with the young master he was better able to do so. 

If he had to sit still and transcribe stupid rules to be able to be within the young Jade's presence then Wei Ying would sit there and transcribe as many rules as he possibly could. He loved the feeling of being able to relax, the feeling of being calm and settled and he would not trade it for anything in the entire world. Wei Ying had felt more relaxed in those few hours then he had felt in years.

Which was why he had not noticed his falling asleep. 

Wei Ying tried to hold off from sleeping as much as possible. There were plenty of reasons for this, the main one being that he had awful nightmares from his...unfortunate time with the Wens and everything which that entailed, most of it bad rather then good. It was also harder to keep himself in check when he was sleeping, so he most often did not. Pretending and acting was his specialty and he would always wait until he was utterly alone, not trusting anyone or anything in his surroundings enough to actually manage sleep until his body forced it upon him. It was something that was unsavory, he knew, but it was also something that he had learned and it was rather hard to unlearn. Especially when the alternative is waking everyone from his screams of terror and being punished for it repeatedly.

Despite it all, Wei Ying had fallen asleep in the library. The tendrils of a nightmare slowly reaching to him. The small whines and whimpers which left himself unbidden. Lan Zhan caught it, searching his body worried. Wei Ying was shaking, his eyes restless under his lids, fear curling itself through his body. Lan Zhan did not really know what to do.

His brother was far better at comforting people then he was. He had very little knowledge of how to comfort people, and words were always difficult for him. 

When Wei Ying threw himself from the desk, his eyes wild with fear, body trembling, everything about him screaming feral, Lan Zhan knew that something was wrong. He may not know what was wrong, but it was obvious that something was. 

Nobody just looked like that for no reason.


	12. Ripples

Lan Zhan was stunned but for a mere moment, watching as small tendrils of black smoke began to lift from Wei Ying's body, wrapping themselves around him, bathing him in their embrace before he pulled out his guqin, and began to play Cleansing. He hoped that it would help. He did not really know what else it was that he could do other then try and calm the other's mind. What other options there where, if there were any, Lan Zhan did not know them, and he did not wish for Wei Ying to continue tormented by what was obviously an awful nightmare which bled into his waking moments. He wished to wake Wei Ying from the blurred lines of reality and dreams. He had to calm down enough to be aware that he was not wherever his nightmare was, and that he was awake and safe now. Lan Zhan was not good with comforting people. He was not good at a lot of things when it came to human interactions and such, but he was hoping that the song would help Wei Ying calm and clearly see where it was that he was currently. So that he could rid himself of the remnants of whatever nightmare that it was that he had clearly been having. He just wished that there was more that he could do. He wished that he could do more. 

He played, continuing to play, he did not once stop. He did not bother questioning why the resentful energy seemed to be coming from Wei Ying himself when his core had not shown any signs of it, and he did not question why Wei Ying had so suddenly been bathed in it.

Seeing the boy's eyes open so suddenly, catching Lan Zhan's own as he woke, and Lan Zhan managing to get a clear view of all of the tortured emotions in those very orbs. Lan Zhan had known the other was hiding himself behind this persona of endless joy and mischief. He had known because of the small moments when this overwhelming persona dropped so fast and there was something more...genuine...which was underneath it. Lan Zhan knew about masks and personas. He had seen them more often then he could count, and so he knew when someone was using one. He had always wondered why it was that Wei Ying had hid himself. It have only been three days within the Cloud Recesses, which Wei Ying and Lan Zhan had begun this...thing between them, and yet Lan Zhan had found himself wondering exactly what was going on in the other's mind, in his head, how he was getting along and what he was hiding. After realizing that he knew Wen Chao enough for them to have a conversation, and the clear hatred which Wei Ying had held towards the other...he could not help but realize that Wei Ying was hiding much more then he had previously realized. 

Now, though, he wished that he was not correct in his theories as he normally was. Lan Zhan did not like seeing the wild eyes which Wei Ying currently had. He did not like seeing the normally happy joyful and calm eyes filled with a terror so deep it shook through his very being. Wei Ying's eyes, when the mask dropped in the times that he was with Lan Zhan, were calm, serene, and genuinely joyful most of the time. These eyes were very different however, and Lan Zhan found himself realizing that he did not like that. He did not like the fear which flooded them now, and he did not like the wildness, and animalistic darkness which was imbedded within them, swirling at time with the fear which was so clearly seen. He did not like how Wei Ying stumbled over himself, in his haste to move backwards, and he did not like how the other was trembling, his body shaking so roughly that Lan Zhan wondered what exactly had caused this. He hated the fact that the boy was so terrified. The Cloud Recesses were a place of safety and harmony, the fact that he was so utterly fearful of something that such simple things such as speech and communication were off the table, it frightened Lan Zhan. He did not like it. Not one bit. 

So he played his Guqin, imbedding it with what was most likely way more spiritual energy then necessarily needed for the song, terrified that Wei Ying was going to do something and end up hurting himself. He could not help himself, as this was the only thing he knew how to do to help the other, he did not know another way to aid him, and he cursed the fact that he was so hopeless. He would speak to his brother in order to fix this upset. He could not allow this sort of thing to happen to Wei Ying again. 

In his heart, Lan Zhan found himself swearing to make everyone pay for whoever caused Wei Ying this tremendous amount of fear. It was something that rather surprised Lan Zhan himself, as he was not typically one for rash actions and harsh punishments which were not kept strictly in line with his clan. He also was not one with a penchant for violence either. Not drastic violence. Yet, seeing Wei Ying like this, it tugged at his heart. He felt his heart stutter and break somewhat, chipping ever so slightly the more he saw the terror which surrounded the other. 

The flash of darkness in his eyes, which had been steadily growing stronger before Lan Zhan began to play, slowly started to recede from the other's eyes, until there was no trace of it. Wei Ying began to wake himself up from the fear which had held him hostage after his dream, and Lan Zhan put his guqin away, standing and moving next to Wei Ying, pausing slightly. He was uncertain what to do, and hesitance warred through himself combined with his desire to do anything to help. The decision, however, was seemingly not his to make either way. Lan Zhan watched with a sort of detached wonder as Wei Ying's head lifted slightly, his eyes glassed over, and one hand moved out to reach towards him, as though desperate to grab onto him. Tears began to fall as Wei Ying realized that Lan Zhan was too far away, and he could not touch him. He was too unsteady, even after the large amount of spiritual energy which Lan Zhan had shoved into the song (so perhaps, just perhaps Lan Zhan should have put more then he had whilst playing), but his eyes seemed to switch. Desperation flew through them and in moments the black and grey smoke seemed to rise once more. It curled around his arm, moving steadily forwards, extending the length that Wei Ying could not, wrapping itself gently around Lan Zhan, and shoving him to move forwards, allowing Wei Ying to finally cling onto his arm, and allowing Lan Zhan to pull Wei Ying up. The smoke dissipated as soon as it had come. 

It made him further worried as he saw Wei Ying stumble as he helped him up, and fall into him. He caught him, ensuring that he did not fall, and wrapped his arm around the other in order to stabilize him (just to stabilize, of course, Lan Zhan mentally stated that it was not improper, he was just helping) holding him up as he watched the younger blink rapidly, shaking his head a little as though to clear himself of the last thoughts which ran through his head. 

"Lan Zhan?" Wei Ying's voice was faint. It was quiet, and he looked for all the world as though he were about to fall where he was. He was swaying slightly on his feet, Lan Zhan gripping him tighter, to ensure that he would not fall. "Lan Zhan..." Wei Ying stared up at the other boy. His vision was clearly fading in and out. 

Wei Ying held a hand up to the other's face, fingertips touching lightly the side of his cheek, not daring to touch more. "Lan Zhan, I do not feel good." He said simply, his eyes closed, and it was clearly a struggle for him to open them once more. Lan Zhan felt himself panic slightly. "Lan Zhan, c-can you s-stay with me?" He asked, his voice sounded as though it were about to fade almost entirely from just how soft and light it was. "D-Don't tell m-my s-sister. O-or b-brother, pl-please." Lan Zhan nodded once, and Wei Ying smiled lightly. "T-Thank Y-You." Wei Ying hummed softly before collapsing entirely into the other's arms.


	13. Complications

There was a slight problem which Lan Zhan currently had. While he could easily not tell the youth's siblings as he so agreed, there was another problem. It was easy enough to just not tell them what happened, after all he rarely spoke to anyone, that would not likely change. However, there was a bigger problem then even that. How to keep them from figuring it out. He knew that he technically did not agree to such a thing, merely from telling the siblings what had happened, but Lan Zhan also knew what Wei Ying meant. Not to mention that he felt for the boy. Seeing such terror within his eyes really...pulled at Lan Zhan. In a way that he had not believed that it could before. Seeing how severely he had reacted...

Lan Zhan felt just a bit...odd. With himself with what was going on. He was not sure what had happened with Wei Ying, and he did not really know how he was connected with Wen Chao, but he knew that there was something going on with the boy under the surface, he had known the moment he had set eyes on the boy that there was something that he was trying to hide, he just was not sure what it was. He was even more at odds with himself. While he should just go straight to his Uncle and speak to him of what had happened, after all Wei Ying had, intentionally or otherwise, released resentful energy into the library pavilion, Lan Zhan found that he did not truly want to do such a thing. No matter what the reason was, Wei Ying had not actively harmed him. The resentful energy which he had used to propel him forwards, had not done anything, and was deceptively gentle in its caress of his arm as it grabbed him to pull him to Wei Ying. Plus he doubted that Wei Ying knew what had happened, nor had he caused anyone harm, or even meant anyone harm. He wanted to know more about this, but he did not know what to do or where to turn to at the moment.

While he knew that his brother would be more then willing to do anything for him, he was not entirely certain that he wanted to pull his brother into this either. His brother was an incredibly important figure, more so then him. He was not certain he wanted to force his brother to make a choice such as keeping this quiet or bringing it to the attention of the other sect leaders. His brother would do as he asked, and Lan Zhan was selfish in that he did not want anyone to know, not until he knew what was causing this Wei Ying to be so...complicated. However, Lan Zhan, although he knew his brother would do this for him, he was not so certain he was willing to put his brother in such a position. 

He would have to manage this by his own self. He could ask his brother about the situation in a purely curious manner maybe, later. But for now he had to focus on what to do with the unconscious boy within his arms, and then he would focus on what to do with the fact that apparently Wei Ying had tons of resentful energy at his very command later. 

First he had to figure out how to get him out of the library, after all, it was quite unsightly to see him holding someone within his arms as a damsel. He would have to risk crossing the Cloud Recesses, he knew that nobody would question him, and he also knew the least travelled areas as well, so that would aid his current...predicament. 

So he did, grabbing Wei Ying gently in his arms and pulling him up, he made his way carefully through his home. Traveling swiftly, but not running of course, as such things were forbidden, and weaving his way through the lesser known paths to his room. Once he reached his bedroom uninterrupted he paused. Wondering. Was he truly...letting Wei Ying enter? the circumstances were quite...different from the usual ones, and technically Wei Ying was not really willingly consciously entering his room but that was a different thing. This was an important situation. Lan Zhan could not just take him to the infirmary, they would try and contact his siblings, and perhaps even his family. Lan Zhan had already promised. 

Stirring his resolve he swallowed down his nervousness, and gently kicked his door open, before closing it by walking his back into the door once he was inside. Heaving a slight sigh, he pushed down his reservations further, and gently laid Wei Ying on his bed, closing his eyes against the sight, he curtly turned away from the boy and walked to the corner of his room, once more pulling out his guqin.

He strummed his instrument, idly playing various song compilations in an attempt to calm his spirit. As well as Wei Ying's. His worry of Wei Ying's safety and wellbeing confused him a little bit. Still, how could he question himself. He was helping someone who needed it. Hopefully when Wei Ying woke up, he would be able to explain things better to him, but until then Lan Zhan would need to be patient, and wait for the right time. 

He knew his brother likely would have questions as well. It would not be long before his brother realized that he was not at the library pavilion as he had said before, and he had not managed to quite clean everything up before leaving the pavilion, as such some scrolls were in slight disarray, contrary to how he usually left his station. Lan Zhan paused his playing, placing one hand on the strings to stop them from vibrating and making sounds. His eyes closed, trying to control the overwhelming stress that seemed to continue to ever climb at the realization of how much he had gotten himself into.

He did not regret bringing Wei Ying here, to his room, but he was worried about many things. His brother would have many questions, and while Lan Zhan could just not answer them, he was quite bad when it came to denying his brother. He was also worried how Wei Ying would take the fact that he was in his room, or the fact that Lan Zhan had brought him here in an attempt to keep others from questioning what was going on.

That was only the part of it. There was also the wondering about the Jiang siblings who would likely have questions about what was taking their adoptive brother so long. Lan Zhan would stand by and help Wei Ying, but that did not mean that he could not be anxious about what was going on.

Lan Zhan breathed in and out, softly calming his heart down. He had to remember. This was the right thing to do. He could not just stand by and do nothing.


	14. Upon Waking

Wei Ying had not truly expected the Jade to obey his desires. He was, therefore, quite pleasantly surprised when he found out that the Jade had done exactly that, irregardless of how likely dangerous he had thought it to be. then again, Wei Ying supposed that someone like Lan Wangji did not so easily give his word, and therefore it was not easily broken. As such a thought crossed his mind, he began to realize that not only had Lan Wangji not allowed Wei Ying's siblings to get to him, but he had taken him somewhere outside of the Cloud Recesses. Confusion marred his features, too tired to keep his usual facade in place.He glanced about him, realizing he was laying on a bed, a rather comfortable one, and one which was likely incredibly expensive as well. Wei Ying bit his lower lip, getting more and more confused by the second. Where in the world was he? 

He finally managed to register that there was strums of music echoing around the room, which rather surprised him as he had not expected such a thing. He looked around the room in surprise, only to have his eyes widen as he was graced to see Lan Wangji sitting in the corner of the room, a snowy white Guqin sitting gently, suspended above his lap. He was not looking at the room, and likely had not realized that Wei Ying was even awake at the moment. Therefore, Wei Ying did not really feel bad about staring at him. He really could not help it. He was just so ethereal, it was really hard not to. Wei Ying could not be at fault for staring at the beauty before him. His fingers plucked his guqin, and softly strummed them nails trimmed to perfection. Sitting with ever perfect posture, his back was unbearably straight, though he seemed to be utterly relaxed. His eyes remained staring down at the strings that he played, not glancing up once during Wei Ying's perusal, eyelashes fluttering across the skin whenever he would close them and blink. The light blues of his robes were surrounding him, and with the sun hitting the ornament in his hair, and the silky strands of ebony gracefully dancing into his face, Wei Ying was utterly convinced that Lan Zhan had to be some kind immortal that had graced his presence with his beauty. 

In a moment, Lan Zhan stopped playing his instrument, placing a delicate hand on the top of the strings. He did not look up immediately, giving Wei Ying enough time to hastily attempt to at least get back to a somewhat less obvious 'hey I was staring at you and you are utterly beautiful' position, leaning back on the bed, and falling backwards as he leaned too far backwards. His dark eyes looked up and saw Wei Ying's flustered face, as the other tried to seem as though had not been staring in awe at his figure just moments ago. His eyes gazed over Wei Ying, as though taking him in, carefully watching him even as this seemed to only make Wei Ying more flustered and anxious. 

Wei Ying could not help the light pink dusting his cheeks, but he played it off rather well, or at least he thought so, by instantly calling out to Lan Zhan eagerly. Or perhaps he did not do as well as he would hope, his voice coming way too eager then the situation necessarily called for. Then again perhaps not considering he had always been rather happy and excited to see Lan Zhan, perhaps it was more commonplace with Lan Zhan then would be to someone else, like ShiJie, or Jiang Cheng...that is if they even noticed.

"Lan Zhan!" Wei Ying called out happily, his aura instantly brightening greatly, and his eyes lighting up with joy, happy at seeing Lan Zhan, and happier at knowing that Lan ZHan had kept his promise, even if he was in an entirely confusing place.

Something which would shock anyone. Because of the fact that Wei Ying had always known where he was, given his time on the streets, he hated not knowing where he was. Yet, something about Lan Zhan so far had never really caused him to feel that it was necessary to be entirely on guard, always somehow ensuring that he felt comfortable. Perhaps he did not know that he was doing it, but he was. It was fascinating to Wei Ying.

"Wei Ying," Lan ZHan said softly, he figured that if Wei WuXian would continue to incessantly use his given name instead of his courtesy name, he was allowed to return the favour. Though, he would never admit that he was pleased at the look of surprise and joy that Wei WuXian had shown upon his face after having heard him call the boy by his given name. 

"Lan Zhan, where...where are we?" Wei Ying asked, his voice becoming softer his eyes flitting about nervously. Was Lan Zhan going to be in trouble for allowing him here? That was the last thing he wanted. 

Once the thought entered his mind, Wei Ying did not seemed to be able to get it out of his head. He was worried. Worried that he had caused Lan Zhan trouble, by asking him to stay with him and to not tell his siblings about what had happened. His siblings did not know...about anything, and while he was sure Lan Zhan likley had questions, had guesses of his own, he refused to speak on them, not wanting to make Wei Ying uncomfortable. Lan Zhan was just too perfect, and the very last thing that he wanted was to make the other get into trouble because the boy was trying to do something that Wei Ying had asked of him. 

"You...You are not going to be getting into trouble for letting me in here...right?" Wei Ying asked, lifting his eyes nervously up to Lan Wangji, watching the fond look fleetingly cross his eyes. 

"No, Wei Ying is in the Jingshi." 

That...honestly, that meant nothing to Wei Ying. He did not know what the importance of the Silent Room was. He could tell that it was important of some sort, however, with how Lan Zhan had hesitated before saying it. It did not really take all that long to guess what it was.

Being honest, the room had Lan Zhan written all over it in how tidy everything was, how clean and pristine, and minimalist it was. It...struck him for a moment. That Lan Zhan had decided to bring him to his own room...such...wonder. He was not even worthy to gaze upon Lan Zhan, and yet he was allowed to do that, and still Lan Zhan had given him mercy in his pleas and had brought him to his own room to avoid the outside world.


	15. Confusing Apology

Wei Ying...was not sure what to do. He had not truly expected the second Jade to actually aide by his desire that his siblings not see him, and that made the entire realization that only HAD Lan Zhan honored his wishes, but that the way that he had done so was to take him into this room? His own personal...chambers? He had laid, the the great man's bed. As the realization struck him full force of where exactly it was that he was, he was also forced to realize one thing further. Lan Zhan had taken him to his rooms, and that must mean that he had actively, likely, carried him all the way from the Library Pavilion to his bedroom. Wei Ying turned shocked eyes to Lan Zhan.

The other was far more bold then Wei Ying had initially believed. Though perhaps that was just the timing, after all, Wei Ying had been...unconscious at the time, and had gone through a great deal, so he was not too sure that it was uncalled for, and he really could not bring himself to really question the young Jade about it, not too sure that he truly wanted to know in the first place, and as such, he remained silent about it. However, the fact that Lan Zhan had willingly put him in his bed, that was something that he was dumbfounded with.

Wei Ying was not even worthy to look upon Lan Zhan, to breathe the same air that the youngest Jade breathed, and yet the other had not only taken his word as a promise and aided Wei Ying when he needed, asked no questions, simply played cleansing, and then proceeded to carry him to his bedroom and put him in his very own bed, all because Wei Ying had been selfish.

Wei Ying jumped out of the bed hastily, straightening his robes as he did so, casting a frantic look towards Lan Zhan. 

"I...I am so sorry," He said instantly, and Lan Zhan stared at Wei Ying simply uncomprehending what he was apologizing for. Apology...immediately after waking. It was not as though there was a reason for it either, and it did not seem as though Wei Ying was going to elaborate any time soon. Pausing and choking on his words as he was.

Wei Ying had not done anything that needed apologizing. Perhaps sleeping during the dispatch of discipline? Of course, naturally such things were not necessarily allowed, but that was also partially Lan Zhan's fault for not keeping a proper eye on the other. Furthermore, he had no idea how much sleep the other had gotten the night before, and if these night terror things were any indication, Lan Zhan would assume he never got all that much sleep in the first place, something that he would have to go to his brother for.

"I did not mean to be so...SO..." Wei Ying struggled to speak, and Lan Zhan just passively observed him, waiting patiently for him to get his thoughts into order. He waited patiently, not wanting to interrupt lest Wei Ying loose his train of thought. He did not want to have the boy loose his thought process. 

Yet it would seem that Wei Ying was not sure himself how to really word what he was feeling. Lan Zhan had to give him some leeway, after all it was not every day that you get told you are in the Second Jade's bedroom. In fact, Lan Zhan himself was confused as to why it was hat he had brought the boy here. None came here but his Uncle and his Brother, none were allowed to come here either. 

He had given Wei Ying the ability to enter without really thinking about it, and it was something that he supposed he should worry over, however, he would think about such things later, for now, he needed to get to the root of this guest disciple's apology. Lan Zhan just could not understand it. No matter what way he looked at the situation that the teenager found himself in at the current moment, there was simply no reason for him to be apologetic. Which caused Lan Zhan to try to think further, and yet even still, the boy had been perhaps a bit overwhelming, intense, and talkative, yet he had not crossed any lines. If anything, Lan Zhan should be the one apologizing. 

After all, it was Lan Zhan who had unceremoniously dragged the boy all the way to his private rooms. Whatever it was that the other boy was trying to apologize for, Lan Zhan did not understand.

Wei Ying did seem to collect himself after a few moments, before dropping to his knees before Lan Zhan, causing the other to panic not understanding what it was that Wei Ying was doing, and move from his guqin setting the instrument down carefully before standing and moving towards the boy, attempting to put a stop to such drastic reactions, however he paused before he actually touched the boy, his hands unsure of what they were going to do initially, hesitating just before they touched the fabric of the boy's robes, his fingertips trembling. 

Lan Zhan had never quite felt so lost, and confused as he did at this moment. 

"I ask the Second Young Master Lan forgive me for being so...selfish." 

Lan Zhan took it back, it was quite possible to feel more lost and confused then he had originally. Why was...Wei Ying was apologizing for...for being selfish. Lan Zhan straightened, and thought it over, but he could not understand what it was that hinted towards the other being selfish. Lan Zhan was truly tied in confusion. 

"I...Do not understand." Lan Zhan admitted slowly, cautiously. He did not wish to upset the boy after all. 

"I asked much from the Second Young Master, and I should not have." 

Lan Zhan blinked slowly, before finally finding his resolve, and grabbing the boy's forearm, lifting him up from where he was kneeling. Lan Zhan searched Wei Ying's eyes and found nothing but utter sincerity. 

Why? Lan Zhan was the one who agreed to aid the boy, and as such he could not understand why it was that Wei Ying had believed himself to be selfish for asking. Lan Zhan would not have agreed if he felt it too complicated or burdensome for him. Even if the initial agreement was somewhat...hasty. 

"No need," Lan Zhan said, staring straight into Wei Ying's eyes as he did so, to convey his seriousness on this matter. "Wei Ying did nothing to apologize for."


	16. Promise of Silence

He needed to speak with his brother. It was the only thing that Lan Zhan could think of at that moment. His brother would likely know what to do. At least, he hoped so. Lan Zhan would not speak of Wei WuXian's sudden flood of resentful energy, but he would ask him about a theoretical situation. That way he could get his answers without his brother being suspicious. Though, in all likelihood his brother was likely to still be concerned. The nature of the question was rather specific. Yet, Lan Zhan was not sure that there was much else that he could do. He most certainly was at a loss. 

He was concerned about Wei Ying. The desperation that he had heard in his voice, when asking for forgiveness, as though it was his fault that Lan Zhan chose to do something that was entirely beyond Wei Ying's ability to demand? Lan Zhan did not understand what would posses Wei Ying to apologize for something before that. To the point that he went down on his knees. It seemed that the boy thought that he had committed some sort of horrible offense. Yet, there was no reason for that. Lan Zhan had made the choices he made so that he could commit to his promise. hat had nothing to do with Wei Ying's choices. His choices had no reflection upon Wei Ying, and the other had not forced him to make any decisions either. 

He knew that there was something...different about Wei Ying, and while he was uncertain what exactly it was, he knew that the other was putting on a façade. For what reasons or the purpose of it, he was not entirely certain. Then again, he supposed he did not really have to know. What was obvious was that there was something sketchy going on. Though Lan Zhan had suspected as such for a while. 

Once he had finally managed to calm Wei Ying a little, and force him to eat something, he had informed the other that he would not be punished for falling asleep during his time in the Library, after all, he would only get into trouble if Lan Qiren had heard, and Lan Zhan was not required to tell his uncle that he had fallen asleep during the punishment. He had no intention of doing so either. It was...bordering on breaking the rules, but did not actively do such a thing. 

It was unconventional, and Lan Zhan did feel slightly guilty, after all he felt as though he may be slightly betraying his uncle's trust in him, but at the same time, he knew that something was wrong with Wei Ying, and he did not feel comfortable with the way his Uncle had treated the boy during lessons. He did not know necessarily why, something just...struck a chord with him. It was...unnerving. He had a feeling that his Uncle disliked Wei Ying...yet they had never met before so why would his Uncle dislike the disciple so much? It was confusing to him, but nonetheless it made him desire to keep this information from his uncle, quite decently. 

"Brother," Lan Zhan greeted, Lan XiChen having opened the door to his room, the HanShi. Lan XiChen smiled, but it was a slightly worried smile. After all, Lan Zhan rarely came to his room uninvited. 

"Wangji, hello," Lan XiChen returned, pulling the door wider and moving to the side to allow the boy to enter in. Lan Zhan entered the room, slightly nervous about how he was going to present this question. 

Lan XiChen moved to the table, sitting, and waiting patiently for his brother to sort his questions out. This happened regularly, it was important to remain patient with the boy in such circumstances. After all, Wangji had difficulty with many things, and presenting his ideas was one of the major ones. He knew this, and therefore it was important not to press the boy too much. 

He knew that something was bothering his brother, he was not blind, he could tell quite easily. The moment he had opened the door it had been obvious, even if one were to emit the fact that Wangji rarely came to the Hanshi unless they were having tea together. Or if he himself had asked Wangji to come. Otherwise, the boy typically stayed in the Library, or the JingShi. 

"I...have come to ask Brother a question." XiChen gave his brother a small smile, and nodded slightly, encouraging him to continue. "Is there....a reason that someone would apologize for something that was beyond their ability?" XiChen furrowed his brows a bit. He was...admittedly confused over the question. Lan Zhan seemed to notice this and sighed, well, as much as Lan Zhan sighed anyways, and he sat properly next to his brother. 

"I am worried for one of the guest disciples." He admitted softly. Lan Xichen tilted his head slightly. It was likely that disciple from Yunmeng. Lan XiChen was not oblivious. He had seen the difference in which Lan Zhan treated that boy. He had allowed his clan into the Cloud Recesses, had protected him from Wen Chao, he had touched the boy as well .These things, Lan XiChen knew that there was something about the boy that drew Lan Zhan.

"Wei WuXian, is it not?" Lan XiChen asked, watching in amusement as his brother's eyes widened slightly before returning to their normal state. He gave a small nod, affirmative. Lan XiChen knew that amusement was dancing through his being and yet he could not stop it, before growing serious. "What are you worried for?" Lan Zhan seemed to pause, as though hesitant. That was new....

"Brother, I ask that...should I inform you of this, you...keep it silent, and tell no one." XiChen's eyes widened at the request.

Lan Zhan was asking him to keep things silent, using his position...to keep things silent, he...the request was the first one that his brother had ever asked of him and it was entirely unexpected and yet, and his brother was asking...Lan XiChen nodded simply. If his brother felt something was important enough to keep from their Uncle and the Sect Elders, it was important, and likely something that was not to be taken lightly. 

"I will speak nothing of this, no one other then you and those who you choose to make privy to this information will be given what you inform of me." Lan XiChen promised. This was a big deal, for him. For Lans, as they never broke their promises. 

Lan Zhan relaxed, the slight tension in his shoulders dissipating.


	17. XiChen's Plans

Despite having obtained the promise from his elder brother, Lan Zhan still found himself...somewhat reluctant to admit to his brother what he was worried over, even though he knew for a fact that XiChen would not go back on his word. The things that he had witnessed himself, however, this would be testing XiChen in the highest degree, and Lan Zhan was more then aware of theat. He felt bad...even asking his brother to keep such a secret before divulging the information on what it was that he wished to say. It was a rather...underhanded tactic. Yet, for some reason, he knew that it was necessary. More then the fact that he knew his rother would want to go to their uncle immediately. He needed to keep this a secret, at the very least until he understood more.

He was not entirely sure what it was about Wei WuXian that had him acting in such...undignified manners. However, he had very little time to truly ponder such things even if he wanted to, as his brother was currently sitting across from him, now sporting a slight frown. 

Lan Wangji sighed lightly, he had worried his brother. Though he supposed he had that coming. He had come rather abruptly after all, it was not unlike his brother to be worried, combined with the promise that he had forced his brother to make? It was only understandable that XiChen would be worried. If something worried him it would most certainly worry his brother. 

"I am...concerned, for the Jiang disciple." Wangji finally managed to gain enough courage to admit. Xichen did not seem all that surprised. Wangji supposed he would have noticed by now. XiChen had seen him dragging the teenager into their uncle's study the first night after all. 

"What about the young boy has you concerned?" XiChen asked instead. Wangji was grateful that he did not dwell too much. He was not sure that he would like the lovely questioning that would come later, but for now he would simply deal with it, grateful that his brother was not focusing on the fact that he was bringing this issue up. 

He just...was not entirely certain how to address this issue. There were many things which had his concern. The chief and foremost being the resentful energy that had swirled protectively around him. How would he be able to bring this sort of thing up in a way that his brother would not misunderstand...however? He did not really know. He knew that he was going to have to try, as his brother was far more knowledgeable on resentful energy then he was. 

It was an unusual thing that happened, however Lan Zhan had not had that much time to really contemplate it. However, it was a rather unusual thing. resentful energy was destructive, or at least, it was supposed to be. That was what they had always learned, and yet whatever energy that it was that had come from Wei Ying had not felt...cruel. It had not felt malicious. It had felt...far different. It was not destructive either. In fact, Lan Wangji was beginning to think that perhaps it was not resentful in nature. After all, nobody else had been alarmed by the sudden surge except for Lan Wangji. 

Not to mention the energy had not behaved in a way that resentful energy was supposed to behave. Perhaps...It was not necessarily resentful energy? Except that was impossible, Lan Zhan had felt it quite clearly, there would be no mistake. 

He sighed heavily, avoiding his brothers eyes. He pulled himself together and phrased this in the best way that he could. He figured he should probably avoid speaking of the resentful energy incident until he had a chance to examine it more, and perhaps talk to Wei Ying about it. It was not...necessarily against the rules after all. 

"During his punishment, Wei WuXian had fallen asleep, and I had noticed that he was having a rather..." Lan Wangji paused, thinking of how to phrase it. "Severe nightmare," he settled upon and he looked at his brother. "I eventually managed to wake him but...He had asked for secrecy." Lan Wangji bulleted forwards, not allowing XiChen to stop and ask him the questions burning in his eyes. "He was worried about running into his siblings, so I took him to the Jingshi." XiChen's eyes widened. 

It was well known that Lan Zhan allowed nobody but himself and at times Uncle into his room. It was understandable, and most of the disciples were too frightened of Lan Zhan to even try to get close to him. XiChen covered his expression and gave Lan Wangji a small encouraging smile. 

"I played cleansing." XiChen had expected that. It was something that his brother would do, and the design of the song was to calm the soul and relax the spirit. It was good for nightmares, if nothing more. "Brother," Lan Zhan finally lifted his eyes to meet his brothers. "I..." He took a deep breath. "Wei Ying seemed distressed." XiChen ignored the thought of obviously explaining that Lan Zhan had not only spoken Wei WuXian's given name, and the fact that his baby brother had decided to take the boy whilst unconscious to his room, and paused, in silence, allowing his brother to continue with his thoughts. "He apologized." 

That got XiChen. Though he did not let it show. Lan Zhan inhaled gently. "Brother, Wei Ying not just apologized, he seemed as though he felt it was his fault. He had called himself ungrateful, and had even bowed down to me in apology." Lan Zhan just sighed in resignation. XiChen felt that perhaps this was a bit more severe then he had previously thought. 

"What did you say to him." Lan Zhan looked at his brother.

"I said that there was no need for apologies. I had willingly taken him to my room in an attempt to keep his siblings from finding him and looking for him. I did not believe he would react so...severely." Lan Zhan looked at his brother, as though the other held the answers in the universe. "Why would he...Why would he apologize for my decision?" XiChen gave the younger of them a sad smile. 

"We already suspected that there was something going on with the boy." XiChen said simply, Lan Zhan nodded at that. It was true. There was a facade that he hid under. It was obvious. At least it was obvious to them, and it was concerning as well, but they had known well enough not to interfere. It would seem, however, that there was more going on then what truly met the eyes. 

"Perhaps he truly felt himself at fault for daring to ask you for your help." Lan Zhan looked absolutely horrified as XiChen's words, but he could not really take them back, not now. "I suggest we watch him, carefully. There seems to be more to the Jiang disciple then we thought. Things may be a little more dangerous then we may care to think."


	18. Thinking

Truly believed himself responsible? That was what his brother had said but it still confused Lan Zhan greatly. After all, it was his decision to make his promise to the boy, and it was further his choice to move him from the Library Pavilion, and even his own choice to move the boy to his bedroom, so that the others would not find him. Under no circumstances was it the other's fault. Where was there room for him to believe that it was his responsibility to lay claim to Lan Zhan's own choices? He had made the decisions that he had made, and it would not make any sense for Wei Ying to believe himself responsible. Lan Zhan knew what he had been agreeing to and while perhaps he was a bit impulsive that did not change the fact that his decisions were his alone...they did not belong to Wei Ying. 

Was it some sort of...thing among the Jiang clan? He had seen how Wei Ying had been reprimanded at almost every turn by his sibling...Jiang Cheng. Even the silent disapproval of Madam Yanli. It was not Lan Zhan's own responsibility to judge the Jiang Sect, but at the same time, the way that they treated Wei Ying at times...though he knew that the boy would deny it...was rather concerning to him. He had barely seen their interactions and he could already tell there was something wrong. He liked to think taht it was just because he was rather observant, but he doubted it. 

He did admit, Wei Ying was a very gentle person. He had been worried over Wen Ning, had tried to befriend Nie Huaisang-who was in great lack of friends due to his love of gossip and general mischievous nature-and even brought his worries to Lan Zhan. Something that he would admit he was quite proud of. Though he knew that he slightly intimidated the other, as well as enchanted him a little, just as Wei Ying did to him, it was nice to know that the boy felt comfortable enough to share his concerns about the wellbeing of fellow students with him. Not only that, but also believing him to be capable of finding a solution. 

The picture which Lan Zhan was seeing painted before him was beginning to grow ever more increasingly dark, and he was not entirely certain if he wanted to see the masterpiece in its entirity. What would be there? What sort of things had Wei Ying suffered through? Did he still suffer? Past wounds were not so easily moved from, even if you could so simply cover them up. There was always a point where someone would break and Lan Zhan was beginning to fear that the point for Wei Ying was fast approaching. It scared him, just a little bit, to think of it. He would not allow the boy to fall alone, was the only thing that he realized that he could promise and actively achieve. For how can he aid Wei Ying? He could not stop his mind from running, not unless he killed him. He could, however, promise to be with him should he need him. 

Though, he was slightly concerned. Wei Ying feeling responsibility for actions which he had no bearing on did not sit well with him. After all, he could have done little to stop Lan Zhan, even if he had been awake, which he was not. Lan Zhan had done what he felt was necessary, and for Wei Ying to apologize for his actions, believing that anyone other then Lan Zhan was responsible for them concerned him. How often did these sorts of things happen with him and the other Jiang children? Lan Zhan found that he did not particularly wish to know the answer. 

Wei Ying's past was getting bleaker the more he knew of him. The other was so kind, gentle, and caring and yet it would seem as though so many were taking advantage of his gentle nature. It...angered him, for a lack of a better word. It made him want to destroy anything that would dare try and hurt him. Of course, he could never truly act on such things, but within the safety of his own mind he would think it, and punish himself accordingly. 

The energy which had drawn Lan Zhan to Wei Ying whilst he was in his weak point, however, consumed his mind once again. It had not been malevolent, at least, not when it realized that he had no intention of harming him. Which led him to believe that perhaps there was something a little more to resentful energy then they entirely knew. What sort of resentful energy would protect the one they wound about? It made no sense, and he had never heard of such a thing happening before. 

Furthermore, Wei Ying did not seem affected negatively by the resentful energy. It had only come about when he had been vulnerable, and worked to protect him, not harm him. This confused him further, and he contemplated asking Wei Ying about it, but...on second thought perhaps that was not the best idea in the entire world. He was not sure exactly what Wei Ying had been asking when he begged him not to inform his siblings. The resentful energy? The nightmare? The lashing out? Falling asleep during his punishment? 

Which brought yet another concerning factor to Lan Zhan's mind. After all, why would he fall asleep in the midst of his punishment unless he was severely lacking in sleep. Yet he did not seem to be. Perhaps it was merely a one night thing? Lan Zhan did not really know, and he would need more information before he moved further. 

Which meant that he would have to talk to Nie Huaisang. It would be...rather difficult as the teenager made it his mission to hide from him and never come within his direct line of sight. To put it lightly he was absolutely terrified of him. Still, he had a feeling the young Nie would be his best source of information...which meant that he would find him. Hopefully the other would agree to help him.


End file.
